This invention is an apparatus for using liquids with a puff or pouf or sponge in a bath or shower. It is useful for anyone bathing or showering, but it is particularly useful as a mildly abrasive scrubber for the skin that applies soap or a liquid detergent.
There are many known devices for holding soap or cleansing liquids for application to a bather in the bath. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,339, entitled “Cleansing System Comprising Synthetic Detergent Bar and Pouf,” issued Dec. 4, 2001, teaches a combination of a detergent bar and a hand-held bath sponge or pouf. A pouf is a small fluffy pad or wrapping of plastic gauze or the like for applying liquids or powder; in the bath it is useful for applying soap and as a gentle abrasive device for rubbing the skin of a bather. Other known devices allow the combination of soap or other detergent with a deriding applicator to assist in scrubbing the skin of a person in a bath or shower, although the known devices use soap or detergent bars rather than a liquid soap or detergent or combination of these with other additives.
It would be of use to provide a device that combines the application of a liquid that contains one or more of liquid soap, liquid detergents, lotions and emollients or the like for the skin with a pouf or puff to apply the liquid to the skin and to allow the skin to be scrubbed clean.